


Soon to be Lovers

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Unrelated YukiSayo Shorts [23]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, College, F/F, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, Lisa is Sayo's wingman, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Sayo and Yukina are college roommates. Sayo feels that their relationship is growing closer and she wants to bring it closer still, but there are some fears she can't easily overcome without a helping hand.





	Soon to be Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've written something semi-serious, semi-in-character. At least I tried. I personally quite like this one. Hope you'd like it too.

More than friends, not quite lovers. That would be how Hikawa Sayo would describe her relationship with her band leader, now also college roommate, Minato Yukina. Sure, Yukina wasn’t the most forward person when it came to her emotions (or perhaps that wasn’t the most accurate description. She was blunt to the point of rudeness while expressing herself, though Sayo was convinced Yukina was so dense that she hardly understood her own feelings). But Sayo could tell Yukina treated her differently from others. The fact that Yukina had been the one to suggest co-renting an apartment after they got admitted to the same college was pretty indicative.

“Mi…Minato-san!? You are suggesting…that we be roommates?”

“Is that a problem?”

“That’s not what I meant. It’s just…what about Imai-san?”

“What about Lisa?”

“I would’ve thought that if Minato-san wanted to co-rent to save on living expenses, it’d be with Imai-san, especially seeing as we are all going to the same college…”

“Really? Living with Lisa? The thought never crossed my mind.”

At first, Sayo couldn’t quite figure why Yukina would want to co-rent an apartment with her, of all people. The reasons became a little clearer with time. From what she understood, Lisa was a morning bird rather than a night owl. Yukina was the opposite and would routinely be humming to herself and all that well past midnight. Luckily, Sayo was much the same, and they found the late hours especially productive for music composition. While Lisa’s home was lit with bright colours and cute little trinkets wherever she could find space to put them, Yukina was a staunch minimalist. In fact, Yukina hated any kind of visual distraction. She once moved their stereo from its place beside the TV to the kitchen, just because the metal dials were reflecting sunlight when it streamed in through the west-facing windows during dusk. “It’s annoying,” she remarked. Sayo suggested instead of moving the stereo (because the kitchen just wasn’t a convenient place to put it…anybody would agree) that they purchased some curtains instead. Lisa had gone with them to offer shopping advice that time, suggesting dark red curtains that didn’t really match with Sayo’s taste but were nonetheless acceptable. Yukina, though, was vehemently against it. “It gives me a headache,” she said. Of course, Lisa went on to whine about how red was her representative colour and joked that Yukina’s distaste was akin a personal insult, to which Yukina just ignored her and took the blue curtains to the cashier instead. Sayo had got to admit the blue curtains were more aesthetically pleasing though.

It had been established that Yukina had made the correct decision to room with Sayo in favour of Lisa; for the most part, their lifestyles were similar and they got along relatively well. This didn’t, by default, make their relationship any closer than friends - it was from other things that Sayo got the impression.

Yukina was quite a private person. She didn’t like talking about herself, didn’t like it when others asked, and just wasn’t very engaging in conversations at all. The time she could spend on talking, she’d rather be studying music. So, when she started asking about Sayo’s day and all, Sayo got really confused.

“Minato-san, excuse me for asking this, but…what brings you to ask? Is there something you would like from me?”

Yukina blinked, her face still expressionless. “Nothing in particular. I suppose I was curious? Why?”

“It’s just…Minato-san isn’t usually interested in other people’s lives.”

“I am interested in yours.”

“Eh?”

“I do not know exactly why I am interested. But last time you mentioned the insights you gained from your jam with Hina, they sounded intriguing. Tell me more.”

Most of their topics revolved around music, but sometimes they would branch into other things. Sayo was surprised Yukina was interested in her philosophy of life. Do not aim, just shoot. The correct path will always lead to the correct destination. Yukina agreed with the idea and shared with Sayo its applications. Others might consider their conversations an echo chamber, but that wasn’t it – while their general views were similar, they differed in the specifics. Their discussions could get heated, but simultaneously maintained a sort of calm objectivity Sayo especially enjoyed. Yukina might not be the smoothest talker, but she accepted, even encouraged, the same directness in return. She wasn’t easily offended, so Sayo felt comfortable speaking her mind to Yukina, knowing their relationship wouldn’t be harmed by petty disputes.

The comfort might’ve extended beyond just conversations. Sayo found the physical distance between them had diminished. Humans had personal spaces – Yukina was especially strict about maintaining hers. She did not like to be touched, not even by close friends. Every time Lisa tried to go for a hug Yukina would complain. The only exception might be during their lives, when Yukina would come close to Lisa and Sayo. It might be the heat of the moment, their bonds amplified by the sound of the music they shared. Or maybe it was for visual effect, to energize the crowds. But otherwise, Yukina maintained a distance from people. She didn’t like to fall in-step, instead usually walking ahead of the pack or off onto the side. Lately, this distance had shrunk between them. When they walked to school, Yukina would stay side by side with Sayo, shoulders nearly touching. When they were at the cafeteria with Lisa and Rinko, Yukina would naturally take the spot beside Sayo. She even started offering Sayo shoulder massages after practice. “It is easy to strain yourself when you practice too hard,” she said. As Yukina also practised guitar, to a lesser extent now that she focused on the vocals, Sayo also offered a massage in return one time, if not out of politeness for Yukina’s gesture. She didn’t expect Yukina to accept so easily. Sayo ended up spending the entire time blushing like an idiot.

“Sayo, would you please press harder? My shoulders are still stiff.”

“Ah…ye-ye-yesss!”

_Squeeze_

“Sayo, stop! You are pressing so hard it hurts!”

“I…I’m sorry!”

She really couldn’t let this continue. It was getting to the point that every one of their interactions would make Sayo question its appropriateness. While Sayo was super self-conscious, Yukina seemed completely oblivious. It was driving Sayo crazy. Was this just Yukina’s way of showing her trust, her friendship? Or did she share the…not-so-innocent feelings that had been rearing its head in Sayo’s heart?

They were sleeping in the same bed. The apartment they had rented was a small one-bed unit, intended more for a couple than a pair of co-renting students. It had come furnished with a queen bed, so tossing that out in place of a bunk bed out of their thin budget would be a lavish waste. Neither was the option of sleeping on the floor in their futons in the dead of winter all too appealing. So, sharing the bed it was. When they started, they had kept strictly to their respective sides, leaving a huge gap in the middle. Now, Yukina had fallen asleep so close that Sayo could feel her breaths. Sayo tried to ignore it but couldn’t. She felt her body heat up with a strong (and improper, she knew) urge to touch Yukina. She shouldn’t do this. She really shouldn’t. Maybe just a little. Just to pull up the covers that Yukina had haphazardly flung off her shoulders as she tossed around.

Sayo slid the covers higher around Yukina, her fingers brushed lightly against Yukina’s hair. So smooth. So soft. She could smell the shampoo’s scent. It was the same shampoo as her own! But Sayo couldn’t stop thinking about drawing nearer to take a sniff of it since it smelled so delicious. No, she couldn’t think this! Why was she turning into such a…such a pervert!

“Un…Sayo…”

Unawares of Sayo’s struggles, Yukina snuggled closer. It was a cold night. She might be just cuddling to the warmth like curling up beside the kotatsu. There might be no other meaning to this. Sayo took a deep breath. No. Yukina literally mumbled her name, even if she were asleep as she did so. Sayo couldn’t deny that there was _something_ between them – the question was _what_? And should Sayo find out? Should she ask Yukina directly? Dread crept up to clench its fingers around Sayo’s innards; they felt knotted from the fear. What if Sayo was mistaking all this for something more than a _very close_ friendship, and Yukina found out and hated her for it? It took Sayo long enough to come to terms with herself that she _might_ have non-platonic feelings for…the same sex. And that was with the encouragement of Hina coming out to their parents a year ago, which led to a quiet conversation between their mom and Sayo, with Sayo’s mother saying, “If you have something to share with us too, Sayo, it is okay. Father and I are both accepting of you no matter who you are and who you decide to be.” Still, Sayo had yet to come out to anyone. Not intentionally anyway, except the loudmouthed Lisa who had rudely asked if Sayo liked girls on an off-hand once, which Sayo refused to answer. She was still scared. She was not an innocent, idealistic child anymore. She knew full well that while homosexuality was gaining acceptance in their society, there were still many who would consider it abnormal and immoral. She didn’t want to be viewed as such, much less by Yukina, who was now her best friend and someone she respected greatly. Even if Yukina weren’t homophobic, but she didn’t share Sayo’s feelings, wouldn’t Sayo’s confession make their relationship awkward? How would one feel if their most trusted friend had been lusting after them all this time?

Sayo forced herself to sleep. She still had classes the next morning.

……………

Whether it be fortune or misfortune, Sayo would think back to this without an answer. That morning, the lecture both Sayo and Lisa usually attended got cancelled – they only found out when they saw the post-it on the theatre door. Lisa being Lisa, she obviously wouldn’t leave Sayo alone.

“You don’t have classes until noon, right Sayo?”

“Why do you remember my schedule?”

“Oh, I remember everybody’s schedules. Both Rinko and Yukina are having classes, so that leaves the both of us to hang out?”

“I would prefer to study in the library instead.”

“Don’t be such a party pooper.” Lisa wrapped an arm around Sayo – a horrible habit Lisa had around anybody she called by first name, which were many. “We haven’t spent much time alone lately. It’s time to catch up on girls talk!”

When Lisa got like this, there was no stopping her. Yukina had once told Sayo much the same. “It is more of a hassle to convince Lisa to leave you alone than to just indulge her.” Sayo sighed. This was a truth everybody in Roselia had learned over the years. Considering Lisa did have the best intentions in mind, Sayo learned to entertain her too.

“Fine, only until eleven though. I must have lunch before my next lecture.”

“We can have lunch together!”

“Imai-san, every single time we have lunch together you end up talking until the last minute and I have to run to my lecture. I was nearly late for a pop quiz last Wednesday because of this.”

“Okay, okay. I promise to let you go at ten till noon. If not, you can tell me to shut up.”

As though Imai Lisa ever shut up when somebody asked her to.

That was a problem to think about at 11:50am and not now though. Sayo wanted to sit down. Being a diligent student who brought her textbooks to lectures so she could refer to the notes she made in her pre-readings, her bag was heavy. They went to the nearest coffee shop to grab themselves some much needed caffeine, in Lisa’s case also a strawberry croissant that she insisted on sharing.

“Your face looks sour, Sayo.” Lisa started her routine mom-friend nagging. “Let’s see, either you placed second on an exam or it’s love problems.”

“I did not place second!”

“Okay, so love problems.”

Was Sayo being that transparent? Lisa liked to think of herself as the all-knowing empathetic goddess, but she wasn’t that well-attuned to Sayo’s thoughts usually. She might have more success with the friendly, popular types more like Lisa herself, alas Sayo was a nerdy lone-wolf.

“You know, it might be a bit intruding of me to ask you this, but have you…you know…come to terms with liking girls and all? I’m not asking to be an asshole, and I promise I won’t out you or anything! I’m just worried. And like, I want to tell you that it’s okay. Liking girls. It’s the same as liking boys or liking a person or liking multiple people or not liking anybody at all-”

“Imai-san,” Sayo cut Lisa off. Sayo knew Lisa was trying to be nice, and she did appreciate that. “Thank you for your concern. I am fine. I think I am comfortable enough with myself that…I’m not like before. I do not hate who I am, and I won’t let anything change me but my own will.”

“That’s good.” Lisa looked genuinely relieved. She pulled off a piece of the croissant, popped it in her mouth, and pushed the remainder even closer to Sayo’s side of the table. “So, is it Yukina?”

“Eh?”

“You have a crush on Yukina, right?”

Sayo cursed her decision to actually try the croissant, because now she was nearly choking on it and was suspicious a small piece might’ve got blown into her nose with her violent cough. Lisa took out a water bottle from her handbag and slid it over to Sayo. “Easy now, drink some water first. The coffee is still too hot - it’d burn you.”

Sayo struggled for a drink. “ _*cough cough*_ Pl-Please don’t say that kind of thing so suddenly when I’m trying to eat!”

“Is it really that shocking though? I think everybody in Roselia can tell you have a crush on Yukina, except maybe Yukina herself.”

Sayo wanted to rebuke. She couldn’t. She tried to look calm, but her face heated up so bad she was sure she was visibly red. The embarrassment made her redder. She knew any denial would just sound unconvincing.

“Please don’t tell her,” Sayo said weakly.

“I thought you would ask me the opposite, because aren’t you struggling to confess?”

“I’m not like you, Imai-san! I…I am not that forward!”

“Why not?”

“Because!”

Lisa tilted her head to rest it on her palm. She was giving Sayo an awkward smile that Sayo found extremely patronizing, but hey, she admitted that she was a coward here so it was only right that she would be chided by Lisa like this.

“Look, sometimes you just have to go for it. If you don’t do anything, nothing would change. You know how Yukina is. She is dense as…what is the densest element known to humans again?”

“Osmium.”

“Right. Yukina is the personification of osmium. That’s why she swims like a piece of osmium too.”

“I don’t think how Minato-san swims has anything to do with this.”

“Oh, come on, Sayo. I was trying to lighten the atmosphere so you would have more courage to confess.”

Why was it so _tiring_ to talk to Lisa? “You’re not helping.”

“Alright. I apologize. I’ll try to be more serious here.” Lisa was still grinning in a way that made her statement seem unpersuasive. “So, what is your problem exactly? Like you just aren’t brave enough to say it directly? Maybe you can try to give her a love letter instead?”

Of course, Lisa would have to offer advice when Sayo didn’t ask for any. But once Lisa grasped onto a topic, she wouldn’t let go until she was done her rant. Might as well just go along with it. Sayo didn’t want to admit this, but she had been rather stressed out about her feelings for some time, with no place to vent.

“You keep talking about my feelings, but what about Minato-san’s? What if Minato-san doesn’t…doesn’t _like_ me in return?”

“Oh, she likes you just fine. Don’t worry.”

“What?”

“I said, she likes you just fine. I’m pretty sure she’s in love with you too, but she just doesn’t know it, and even if she does know then she’d have the same problem as you. She _says_ she’s good at speaking her mind, but she’s really shy and tender and dishonest with herself. Come on, you know this too. If it weren’t for the looks, I’d be convinced Yukina is your twin and not Hina.”

Sayo sighed again. Lisa made everything sound so obvious. It wasn’t. Her understanding of Yukina was mediocre at best, even if she pretended to know Yukina well by virtue that they were childhood friends. Sayo didn’t know if she could really believe Lisa. She probably shouldn’t. Unless if this were about the kind of cookies Yukina preferred most.

“Okay, I admit I may not know exactly what Yukina is thinking.” Lisa continued when met with Sayo’s doubting stare. “But here is one thing I am certain, and if you give it some thought you’d know I’m right. Yukina is definitely not the kind of person to hate you because you are gay. She also wouldn’t hate you because you _loved_ her. Even if it doesn’t work out, she wouldn’t view you as anything less. Sure, it might be a little awkward at first if she does reject you, but it will work out fine. The rest of us have got your back. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

Sayo thought about it. What Lisa said was reasonable, but fear wasn’t something that adhered to logic. “I think I might need some time still. I…I don’t know. I don’t feel prepared.”

“You just got to do it. Like today.” When Sayo glared at her, Lisa chuckled. “Well…I mean, who am I to give you deadlines? But, I don’t know, I feel like today is a good day. Your horoscope says your luck in the love department is overflowing; you just need to find some confidence.”

“I do not believe in horoscopes!”

“But it’s romantic…”

Sayo sighed extra hard. She never asked Lisa’s unsolicited opinion. Well, Lisa had always been like this. It wasn’t as though this was the first day they had met.

……………

Subconsciously, though, Lisa’s deadline would follow Sayo for the rest of the day. On days like this when Roselia didn’t have practice, Sayo would go straight home after classes to prepare dinner, then spend the remainder of the evening on assignments and pre-readings and individual practice on her guitar or helping Yukina with the compositions. Today, she dreaded going home to where she knew she would encounter Yukina. Instead, she took up an offer from her classmates to hang out – something she had rarely ever done before. She shot a text to Yukina telling her she wouldn’t be home for dinner, then headed out with her classmates.

Karaoke and alcohol weren’t Sayo’s favourite things. Sayo didn’t especially like singing. She was embarrassed by how shrill her voice was and would only sing as a necessity for the Roselia compositions that required her vocal accompaniment. She especially didn’t want to sing the PasuPare songs her classmates kept picking for her. “You look like the guitarist!” “Wait…Hikawa Hina…Hikawa Sayo…are you related?” “Hikawa Hina-san keeps saying she has a twin sister.” “Eeeeeeeeh!? Is Hikawa-san Hina-san’s sister!?” Of course, Sayo wasn’t bitter about Hina like she had been as a teen, but she wasn’t in the mood to divulge her life story to these bare acquaintances either. She wished they would just leave her alone, but for whatever reason, they all seemed interested in chatting her up. Maybe it was because she was a new face and they wanted to be welcoming. But some of them got a little touchy feely with a few drinks down the stomach. “Hikawa-san, are you dating anyone?” one of them asked – what kind of question was that!? She could just answer with a “I…ugh…am not really interested.”

By the end of the night, Sayo was exhausted. The clock on the train station display gave an hour so late even Yukina would probably be asleep. Well, Sayo found her excuse for not meeting Lisa’s deadline. Lisa was the one who always complained about Sayo’s lack of social life and nagged her to get to know her classmates. Sayo was just doing as she suggested. Any fault lay with the nosy bassist. Were all bassists that intrusive? Probably not. Maybe she would get along better with Shirasagi-san instead – at least she wouldn’t have to deal with the overly personal questions and unwanted skinship.

When Sayo got home, she didn’t bother with a greeting, thinking Yukina must be in bed already. The house was dark but quiet sounds could be heard. It came from the TV, still on and providing the only illumination in the living room. Yukina was lying on the couch facing it, but she did not respond to Sayo’s steps towards her. She was asleep.

Yukina didn’t even bring along a blanket. She was in her night gown, wearing only a flimsy haori over it. She would catch a cold if she didn’t go back to bed soon. Sayo shook her shoulders. “Minato-san, you can’t sleep here. Let’s go back to our room, okay?”

“Unn…”

Yukina slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple times to regain her bearing. “Sayo? You finally came home?”

The words made Sayo feel guilty. “Have you been waiting for me?”

“I was a little worried, since you usually wouldn’t stay out so late. I tried calling but your phone was off.”

Sayo took out her cell to find that the battery had died. She had forgotten to charge it the night before.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize the battery had died.”

Yukina nodded, but something about her expression gave Sayo the impression that she was still upset. It was of course the same stoic face, just that over time Sayo had learned to read the subtle clues, a slight furrow of brows or a more avoidant gaze. The empathy between them made Sayo’s heart clench. She stepped forward and took Yukina into her arms.

“Sayo?” Yukina said her name with a surprised tone but did not struggle against her grip. If anything, she leaned into Sayo’s embrace.

“Thank you.”

“For…?”

“For worrying about me. For staying by my side….”

Sayo’s voice trailed off. She knew the next words she wanted to say, but she needed the courage to say it. She took a breath. Let it seep into her chest and calm her pounding heart.

“Mi…Yukina, I like you. Would you please…always stay by my side?”

Yukina put a bit of distance between them so they could look at each other’s faces. Sayo was holding her breath. She was scared Yukina would keep moving back, but she remained there, a breath away. Her expression was a bit of a mystery even to Sayo’s trained eyes. She looked surprised, for sure, but she also looked a bit…timid?

“…What do you mean by…wanting me to stay?”

Sayo paused. She breathed again. Several times. She had to get the words out, not because of Lisa’s deadline or anything. Now was the time. She knew it. She couldn’t run away forever, after all. She loved Yukina. The feelings wouldn’t go away from her ignoring them. She had to tell Yukina even if it was difficult, her palms sweating from nervousness.

“I mean this in a romantic way. Would you be my girlfriend?”

There was a moment of silence during which neither moved. Finally, Yukina spoke, but her voice was softer and more unsure than usual.

“I don’t really know anything about romance…” She paused. Sayo swore her heart might have stopped beating for that split second until Yukina broke into a smile. “But if it is with you, I am willing to learn. Would that be okay?”

The weight in Sayo’s chest disappeared. She really didn’t know what to do if Yukina had outright rejected her. Maybe she would’ve cried. It wasn’t that Sayo was so naïve to think Yukina’s acceptance was the endgame. She was glad to at least have a chance. She wanted to try walking forward with Yukina, to learn more about her and share her own thoughts and feelings in return. They would make memories together, and maybe, just maybe, one day they would become something even more.

Sayo took Yukina’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Let’s take it slowly then, at a pace that is comfortable for both of us?”

Yukina nodded. They were close together. It felt right. Yukina tilted her head and closed her eyes. Sayo pressed her lips against hers.

The contact was short. It was more gentle and sweet than passionate, but this was what both of them wanted at the moment and it felt nice the way it was. They separated and shared a light chuckle. “So, shall we go to bed now? It is awfully late and we both have classes tomorrow,” Sayo said, pulling Yukina up from the couch to standing.

“And whose fault is it that we are still awake?”

“Sorry,” Sayo answered sheepishly.

They went to bed with hands still held. Sayo turned her head to the side to see that Yukina was also doing the same, staring back at her.

“Good night, Yukina.”

“Good night.”


End file.
